


Rivals

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: The one time Nico was ok with Emu beating her in a game.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Saiba Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Rivals

"Huh? What is he doing here?"

Nico was returning after purchasing some direly needed supplies for the newly opened Hanaya Taiga's Clinic for Game Disease. She was happily enjoying her candy, which she bought along with the other stuff, when she noticed Emu sitting alone on a bench next to the lake. His face was ducked down while clutching his coat and gamer scope in his hand tightly.

The days after the ultimate defeat of Cronus were difficult. There were so many loose ends to tie, the press conference, opening of the new clinic, work for vaccines and general repairs after the pandemic. It was difficult but the most trying thing was watching their best fighter wear himself out in the aftermath.

It was clear to everyone in CR that Emu missed Poppy and Parad, if his expression when he spoke about them during the press conference wasn't enough proof. But the intern was trying his best to not allow his grief affect his work. It seems he took Hiiro's words on professionalism to his heart. But that didn't mean it was easy for him or the people watching him.

There were so many moments where he was caught staring blankly at the DoReMiFa Beat game cabinet until Kuroto annoyed him with his antics. Or staring blankly while standing on the hospital rooftop almost waiting for someone to approach. It was clear that those places were important for Emu and his bugster friends.

So, is this place special too? Nico decided to find out.

"Oi! Emu!"

Emu looked up from where he was seated, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. He hastily tried to wipe them off but she had already noticed them.

She approached him slowly while asking in a soft voice "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Ah nothing at all." He tried to smile. "What brings you here, Nico-chan?"

"Come on Emu. I work for Taiga. I can easily tell when someone's not being true to themself. Now are you going to tell the truth or should I get infected with game disease for you to be honest?"

Emu's eyes widened. "Nico chan! Please don't do that. You don't have to get hurt for me. I just-" He trailed off, eyes darting away.

Nico sighed as she took a seat beside him. Typical men. Won't say what's bothering them.

"It's Poppy and Parad right? You miss them, don't you?"

He hung his head but gave a small nod.

"It's not fair that they had to die. What did they do wrong? They did take a life to be born in this world but they can’t help it. That’s how they were programmed. If anything, it's Kuroto san's fault. Even then, they were trying so hard to help save other people’s lives. Poppy had been supporting us in our fight from the very beginning. All she wanted to do was to save the patients and have fun with all of the players. Yet I couldn't even fulfill my promise to her. And Parad... Well, he did cause a lot of trouble but he deserved a second chance.... Why did they have to die? They were two of my close friends. They-"

"Parad was your close friend?" Nico asked, confused. Poppy made sense. The singing bugster had been on Emu's side the entire time. But Parad and Emu had been bitter rivals when Chronicle started. Sure they had joined forces but that was very recent. It was clear that they had somehow formed an unbreakable bond but no one knew the exact details of their reconciliation. It was honestly surprising for everyone.

"It makes sense right? He was born out of my desire for a friend. Many of his quirks came from me. But I forgot about him when he was extracted from me." He looks up before continuing "This is where I met him properly after six years."

_Oh._

"He came out of nowhere and started talking to me. I know it's stupid but I feel like, y’know, it might happen again. Like he might just walk up to me again. Maybe. It’s just a thought."

_(He would return but they didn't know it at the time.)_

"Maybe if I had reached out earlier so many mistakes could have been avoided. I could have tried something, anything instead of killing him to teach a lesson. But I failed. I have failed to keep him safe." He sighed deeply. "Ah I'm sorry. I'm troubling you with my problems. You don't have to hear about me messing things up with Parad."

Nico rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Didn't I tell you to talk about your problems? We are here for you."

"You don't have to force yourself to be here. I know you saw him as your enemy."

She winced at that. "That's true. But the first thing he did when he joined you was fight for my sake. And he sacrificed himself to save us all. If that ain't redemption, I don't know what is. And I regret that I didn't even get the opportunity to thank him properly."

"Honestly, I would have thought you would be more sad for not getting your rematch."

"Huh? What was that?" She punched him slightly in the arm. He gave a small laugh. He looked a bit better but nowhere close to normal.

"I suppose I should get going. See you around Nico chan." He got up and started walking away.

"Umm Emu..."

The doctor turned to look at her.

"Would you like to play some games together? Not to compete or something. Just to take your mind off things, if you'd like?" Nico asked unsure. She had never been the comforting type (Not with him for sure. It has always been the opposite), but she wanted to try. It's the effort that matters. Right?

His eyes still looked tearful but his face lit up considerably as he gave a grateful smile. "Sure. I'd love that."

_The two of them ended up playing Bang Bang Shooting and Emu won against her. Nico tried her best not to get angry which only amused Emu. Taiga prayed to god that Nico wouldn't go on another rematch rampage._

**Author's Note:**

> Was Parad's skills showing up in Emu without him realising? Maybe ^-^
> 
> Feedbacks are welcomed!


End file.
